


Blood Types

by LilyK



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, Drama, M/M, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair and Jim have an accidental meeting that has strange and unsettling consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Types

## Blood Types

by LilyK

Not mine. Just borrowing. 

Thanks to Double R for the great beta. Thanks to Dolimir for all the wonderful input. This is for Timarie. 

MAJOR SPOILERS for the movie, Demon Under Glass. X-over with the same movie. www.demonunderglass.com

* * *

Detectives James Ellison and Blair Sandburg were the first to answer the silent alarm from the Circle K convenience store on the corner of Merton and Broadhurst. Jim threw the truck in park and Blair was halfway to the door, gun drawn, before Jim reached his side. 

"What's going on, Jim?" Blair asked quietly over his shoulder. 

Jim focused. "I hear three...no...four heartbeats. Everybody's toward the back of the store and somebody's talking. The voice isn't angry." Jim pulled back and shook his head. "I can't say for sure." Something was strange. The voice sounded familiar, very familiar, but yet he couldn't quite put his finger on why. 

Blair immediately noticed Jim's loss of focus and put a steadying hand on his arm. "Dial it down a bit, Jim." He paused for a moment. "Are you okay?" When Jim nodded, he said, "I'll go first." 

Jim slowly pulled the door open. Blair slid in quickly, and with Jim right behind him, both immediately took in the scene. A dark-haired man was kneeling on the floor with one knee in the back of another man, efficiently typing the prone man's hands with a piece of rope. Another man, medium build with short, brown hair, was attempting to soothe an older woman, who was leaning against the counter, trying not to hyperventilate. He held her hand and his demeanor was one of comfort. A fourth older man held the phone to his ear, but when he saw the plain-clothed detectives with their drawn guns, he dropped it with a clatter. 

All eyes looked toward Blair and Jim. The dark-haired man rose and stood defensively in front of the man and woman by the counter, although Jim got the impression he was protecting the man more than the woman. The medium built man looked up and instantly froze. Upon seeing the drawn weapons, the woman let out a shriek that startled Jim. He quickly regained his composure and flashed his badge. 

"Cascade PD. We're here to help." 

"Oh, thank God," the man who had dropped the phone called out as he went to the woman's side and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Officers, that man," he pointed to the man lying on the floor, "tried to rob us. These two gentlemen stopped him." 

Blair stood immobile, gun still pointing at the group. Jim nodded to the store owner and moved woodenly to his partner, grasping Blair's wrist. 

"Chief?" he whispered. 

Blair slowly lowered his arm. He stared silently at the younger man until his dark-haired companion growled and moved between them. Blair finally blinked and shook his head. 

"We have to get out of here before... " the younger man whispered to his companion. 

"Yes, I agree; and we need to do so before more of the brave officers in blue arrive," came the silky, British voice. He gave Blair another intense stare before he turned to his companion and held out his hand. 

The younger man slipped his hand into his companion's without hesitation and made their way toward the front of the store. When they walked past Blair, the younger man stared intently into Blair's eyes then with a small shrug, smiled. 

"Wait!" Jim ordered, stepping in front of the duo. "I need your names for the report." 

"No," the younger man said firmly. With a quick glance out the front door, he turned sapphire blue eyes on Jim. "Please. We have to leave." 

Jim was mesmerized when the mirror image of his own mate moved closer to him. The eyes were Blair's. The voice was Blair's. The body was Blair's, and even the scent was somehow familiar, but yet something was different. Jim shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

Blair swallowed hard and struggled to speak. "Who are you?" he blurted out unceremoniously. 

The store owner's voice broke the spell. "Hey, Martha, look!" he said to his wife, pointing at the men. "Twins!" 

Blair and his double stared at each other. 

The tall man with the British accent grabbed companion's arm and tugged. "Joe, we need to leave. I'll handle this." 

"No!" Joe shouted, wrapping both hands around the man's upper arms. "No," he repeated in a calmer voice. With his eyes locked on Blair's, he said, "Please, let's take this somewhere else if you want, but we have to get out of here. Our lives depend on it." 

When Blair looked into the blue eyes, he saw panic there, not for himself, but for his companion. He glanced quickly at his partner and wordlessly asked for his cooperation. After receiving a nod, he turned to his double. "852 Prospect, apartment 307. Be there in an hour." 

Joe nodded once briskly, then he and his companion disappeared out the back just as the uniforms entered from the front. 

After turning the suspect over to the uniformed officers, they wrapped up the crime scene and headed to Jim's truck. 

Blair was silent until the doors closed. "Who the hell were those guys?" 

Jim started the truck and pulled out of the parking lot. "I don't know. The younger one... he was you, Chief. At least, I think it was you. Hell, he sure looked like you. He sounded like you. He even smelled a bit like you" 

Blair shook his head as if dazed. "It was like looking into a mirror. His hair was shorter, but size-wise we're identical. Even down to the glasses. Man, this is too weird." 

"Ah, Blair, do you think Naomi...?" 

Blair turned wide eyes toward his partner. "You don't think..." He stopped and tried to swallow. 

"Hell, Chief, what other explanation is there?" Jim turned the corner onto Prospect and parked in his usual spot. He turned and slid an arm across the back of the seat. "What are you thinking?" 

"I don't know, man. I just don't know. Maybe it's true that everybody has a double somewhere in the universe. The thought of what this might mean... God, Jim, it doesn't even register in my brain. A brother? And a twin at that? Man, that's just too cosmic even for me." 

"You never had an inkling from Naomi about any of this?" Jim moved closer, seeing the unhappy struggle on his partner's expressive face. 

"Not a word. If it's even true, Jim. Come on, just think about it. How could she have kept something as important as that away from me all these years." The words slipped out before Blair could stop them. He clamped a hand over his mouth and blinked rapidly. He turned sorrowful eyes to Jim and whispered, "What if she lied? What if she never told me?" Blair leaned his forehead on Jim's shoulder. 

Jim's arm pulled Blair close and he kissed the curly head. "Let's go and talk to them." 

Blair nodded and muttered, "Maybe they took off. It might be better that way, then I can chalk it up to a bad dream." 

Jim listened. "No, believe it or not, he's up there. He's upstairs in the hall right now." Jim chuckled. "What the hell are we going to put in our report?" 

Blair sighed. "I don't have a clue, and right now, that's the last thing on my mind." 

Jim rubbed his shoulders and with his other hand, put a finger under Blair's chin, raising his head so that their eyes met. He placed a gentle kiss on Blair's lips and smiled. "Love you, Chief." 

"Thanks for being here, Jim." 

Jim smiled, rolling his eyes. "Where else would I be but with you, Blair? Geez, use your head." He ruffled Blair's hair then hugged his mate quickly. He smiled again and opened his door, pulling Blair out behind him. They went inside. 

* * *

When Jim and Blair stepped from the elevator, the scene was surreal. When Jim's eyes met Joe's, the tall, longhaired man stepped in front of his companion protectively. Blair stood and stared, unable to speak once again. Jim involuntarily took a couple of steps toward Joe, but the guardian's body language screamed of possessiveness and protectiveness so he backed up a step. 

While Simon's body protected his companion, his eyes drilled into Blair's face. He was drawn to Blair just as he was drawn to Joe and Simon knew instantly that they were indeed twins. His attention was distracted by Joe's voice. 

"Simon... don't," Joe ordered and came from behind his guardian. Their eyes met and Simon almost pulled Joe into his arms. He breathed deeply and when he pulled his eyes from Joe's and raised his head, his eyes narrowed dangerously when he once again looked at Jim. 

Joe watched his lover carefully. When he saw Simon's menacing gaze directed at the tall detective, Joe put a comforting hand on Simon's arm. "He won't hurt me." 

The eerily familiar blue eyes met Jim's and he found himself answering the unspoken question. "No," he muttered, swallowing rapidly. "No, I can't... I won't hurt you." 

Blair finally broke the spell that held him rooted to the floor and had sealed his lips, and he took a step toward his mirror image. "This is so fucking weird." 

Joe nodded. "Joe McKay." He held out his hand and moved a step closer to Blair. 

Blair moved forward and grasped the hand. "Blair Sandburg. Nice to meet you." 

Joe smiled and nodded toward his companion. "Simon Molinar." 

Simon's startling green eyes met Joe's and after a moment lost in their warm blue, he touched his mate's cheek with a fingertip. "All right, Joseph. If you insist." Simon held out his hand and as Blair shook it, he looked into the intense green and shivered. 

Blair had the strangest feeling staring into those green depths. He was drawn forward and when his hand was clasped in Simon's, he had the urge to wrap his fingers around the cool ones that held his. He breathed shakily and almost moaned until a firm hand clamped down on his shoulder. He glanced over to see Jim watching him intently. Their eyes met and Blair responded to his mate. He found his center and, with a silent 'thank you' to Jim, he smiled at him. "This is my partner, Jim Ellison." 

Joe gave Jim a quick smile and held out his hand. Jim stepped from behind Blair and found himself drawn into Joe's eyes. He listened to Joe's heartbeat and sniffing lightly, moved closer. Simon was between them before anybody could draw a breath. 

Joe's strong fingers tugged on Simon's shirt. "Simon!" 

Simon eyed Jim cautiously. "What are you?" he asked directly. 

Jim was startled. "I could ask you the same thing." Jim quickly scanned the man before him. He appeared normal from his outward appearance but internally, something was very wrong. Jim could hear his blood circulating and see his chest rise and fall as he breathed, but it was out of sync with the rest of the world. The scent was human, but it was unusual. The word 'different' kept coming back over and over. Jim was puzzled and for some reason, a wash of fear hit him hard. Suddenly, he was very afraid, not for himself but for Blair. Jim forced his focus back onto the enigma before him. 

Simon shook his head. "I can sense your power, yet you aren't like me. Something about you is dangerous." 

Blair felt the tension between the two men and he roughly pulled on Jim's arm, hoping that his hands would help him focus as usual. "How about he take this inside?" he asked adamantly, demanding acquiescence. 

Jim nodded, jaw twitching. 

Simon growled, "Of course." 

Joe sighed and nodded, and the three men followed Blair into the loft. Everyone took a seat in the living room at Blair's insistence and he started the conversation. 

"Who wants to go first?" Blair asked. He paused, allowing everybody to gather his thoughts. The silence extended so he took over the questioning since no one else seemed inclined to do so and Simon and Jim were too tense to handle the negotiations right now. Breaking the silence, Blair shrugged. "Okay, fine. I'll go first." His eyes met Jim's and he smiled reassuringly. "I'm not sure where to start. The big question is why do we look identical." Blair glanced at Joe. "Are we twins separated at birth or is it some cosmic joke being played on both of us? And do we want to know?" Blair rose and paced. He looked at Joe. "Let's figure out if you and I are related in some way." 

"Sure." Joe nodded curtly. 

Blair smiled. "So the usual first question. Where were you born?" 

Joe fidgeted and at his lack of response, Blair threw up his hands. "Joe, if you're objecting to such a simple question, how are we going to figure this out?" 

"Sorry, but things have been very... upsetting lately." Joe gave Blair a half-hearted smile and when Simon's hand rested on his shoulder, he sighed. After looking at his lover and receiving reassurance from his gentle gaze, he muttered, "San Francisco." 

"So was I." Blair nodded. "My birthday is May 24..." 

"1969," Joe offered. 

"Yes," Blair said. "I never knew my father." 

"And I never knew my mother," Joe added after another brief pause. 

Blair's eyes grew wide. "You don't really think..." 

"...that they each took one?" Joe finished. 

"Yes," Blair whispered. 

"Fuck," Joe said. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a leather wallet. He spoke while he stared at the brown, leather square in his hand. "I have one old, worn photograph taken before I was born. It's the only picture of my mother that I've ever seen." He dug into the back of the wallet and pulled out a small rectangle of yellowed paper. He stared at the image before handing it to Blair. 

It was one of those pictures taken at a machine like the one down on the Cascade Pier, Blair knew. He pulled out his glasses and after putting them on, he stared at the faces. His heart rate spiked and Jim rose immediately to stand behind him with his hands on Blair's shoulders. They both gawked at the snapshot. 

"Damn, Blair... that's Naomi," Jim said quietly. 

Blair's hands shook and the picture fluttered to the ground. His knees echoed his hands and soon his entire body trembled. Jim pressed him onto the sofa and knelt in front of his. "Get him some water, please." 

Joe quickly fetched a glass from the kitchen and took it to Jim, who took it with a word of thanks. "Here you go, Chief. Have a sip." 

Simon took the opportunity move and he smoothly went to stand behind Blair and study this reflection of his own mate. His eyes inspected the top of the curly head, then slid down the ponytail to the juncture of the neck and shoulder where the skin was exposed. The curve of the neck was enticingly familiar and Simon felt his body respond to the call to feed. He reigned himself in harshly and when he raised his head, Joe was watching him intently. Simon felt himself almost blush. Joe knew exactly what he had been thinking, Simon realized, watching his own lover sit back down on the sofa. He gave Joe a lop-sided smile that clearly said, 'Just because I can't touch, doesn't mean I can't look' and moved back to sit next to him. 

Simon tamped down the urge to take Joe's hand in his, settling for moving close so that their bodies touched. Tonight, Simon was in full feeding mode and that was when his sexual appetite peaked. Usually before such an event, he took his lover to bed and ravished him until Joe was a mindless pile of atoms from multiple orgasms. "Are you okay, my love?" he whispered into Joe's ear. 

"It's all so very strange," Joe said, as always, knowing what Simon was feeling. He clutched Simon's fingers. "It seems I have a brother." Joe looked into his mate's eyes and squeezed the hand before releasing it, murmuring, "Stay close." 

"Of course." Simon leaned over and without touching the delicious skin on Joe's temple, he imagined himself placing a small kiss on that pulsing spot. They would have to get out of here soon, Simon knew. His body responded as usual to Joe's smell and he struggled to drag his attention back to the conversation 

Joe was talking to Blair. "From your reaction, I gather that our mother is still alive." 

"Yes," Blair answered. "And our... father?" 

"No, I'm afraid he's gone. He died in a motorcycle accident when I was two. I don't have any other family to speak of." Joe gave Blair a tentative smile. 

"May I look at the picture again?" Blair asked. 

"Certainly," Joe answered, handing Blair the snapshot he had retrieved from the floor. 

Blair stared intently at the photo but it was discolored and creased from age and use. He had a hard time seeing the features of the smiling young man with long, dark hair on whose shoulder Naomi's head rested. Blair handed it back. "He does look a bit like you, especially around the eyes." 

Joe laughed lightly. "Then he looks like you also." 

Blair smiled. "Yeah, I guess so." 

The room fell silent until Jim cleared his throat. Simon rose and snapped, "Do we have to remain here much longer, Joseph?" 

Joe gave his companion a small smile. "Simon isn't usually quite this unsociable, but he's not eaten for a while." 

Blair stared at the impatient attractive man. "There's food in the kitchen if he needs something to eat" 

"No," Joe said. "That won't be necessary. Simon has certain medical problems that require a specialized diet and I have the necessary ingredients at our place. We'll have to leave shortly, though. His conditions requires a somewhat strict timetable." Joe watched his lover pace when he suddenly sucked in his breath. His face paled, he rose quickly and started to hyperventilate. 

Simon was at Joe's side instantly. Blair and Jim moved closer but Simon's head snapped up and he glared at the men. Blair stopped in his tracks. Jim took another step closer to Simon. Joe's hand pressed into Simon's chest. 

"I need to use the restroom," Joe blurted out between frantic breaths. "Simon, please. Now." 

Jim led the way without asking any of the thousand questions that raced through his mind. He pushed open the door of the bathroom and Simon, with his arm around Joe's waist, led him in and closed the door. It locked with a clink. 

Blair stood rooted to his spot and Jim slowly walked back into the living room with a look on his face that would have made Blair laugh if he wasn't so confused. He sank onto the sofa next to his partner. 

"Jim?" 

"Yeah. Sorry, Chief. The guy, ah, your broth... Joe is sick. Something really strange is going on and I'm going to find out what it is." 

Blair shivered. "I know. I feel like there not telling us something... something important." 

"No shit," Jim muttered. "There is a lot of stuff they're not telling us. Like what's with Simon. He's just plain... I don't know, wrong." 

"What do you mean, Jim?" 

"He's not like anything I've ever sensed before. If I were going to be fucking nuts, I'd say he's not human." 

Blair's eyes grew wide. "What?" he hissed quietly. 

Jim shrugged. "I don't understand it. Joe's a regular guy. He's so alike you, Blair, that it's frightening, but the other one... " 

The bathroom door opened and Jim and Blair fell silent. They watched Joe and Simon closely until they stood side by side in front of where Jim and Blair sat. Joe fidgeted with his shirt and ran a nervous hand through his hair. Simon just glared. Joe cleared his throat. 

"I hope you don't mind. I used some of your mouth wash," Joe said. 

"Hey, no, man. That's cool." Blair blurted out. "Sit back down. You don't look very good, Joe. Come on. Please." Blair coaxed, afraid suddenly that the strange pair would bolt. Blair had to learn more. Something powerful was happening and he wanted... needed to know what. 

Joe nodded and perched on the edge of the sofa. Simon reclined back, spread his arms wide along the back and crossed his legs, the picture of coolness and ambivalence. Joe once again nervously glanced at his mate and sighed. 

"There's something I have to tell you both." Joe looked at Jim and Blair seriously. "We discussed it and even though Simon is not sure it is the correct decision, I've decided to trust you with some very important information. But first, I must have your solemn vow that this will remain among the four of us." Joe's eyes bore into Jim and Blair's in turn. "Your solemn vow," he repeated. 

Jim stared at the duo. "If you've done something illegal, I can't vow to not bring you in. If you need police protection, I can see that it's arranged." 

"I told you, Joe. He's a cop through and through." Simon picked an imaginary piece of link from his pants. "He will never agree." Simon's eyes met Jim's. "He's less human than one would think." 

Jim started to rise, but Blair's hand on his shirt was firm. "Jim, please. I need to know." Blair's pale face stared at his lover. 

Jim's heart ached for his upset mate. Against his better judgment, he caved in to the pleading blue eyes. "Okay," he said shortly. 

The four men sat in silence, each gauging the other, each making decisions and judgments without knowing what would happen next. 

Joe cleared his throat. "I need to hear the words." 

Blair smiled tentatively at his brother. "I need to know." 

Joe nodded in return. "Thank you." 

All eyes turned to Jim. He said coldly, "For Blair, and only for Blair." 

Joe nodded, fully understanding. 

Jim once again looked at his lover's double and felt drawn to him. He wanted to protect the haggard-looking man, but Jim also sensed that Joe's fortitude and courage went deep. His outward appearance of vulnerability would disappear in a moment, Jim realized, if he or Simon were threatened in any way. Jim did not want either man for his enemy. 

Simon put a hand on Joe's shoulder for just a moment before pulling it back. Joe nodded. "When I explained earlier that Simon had a specialized diet, there is another part to the explanation that I did not reveal. I'm not sure how to say this and what I have to say might seem impossible." Joe breathed in and out to calm himself. "Simon is a vampire." 

The room was dead silent for a long moment before Blair started to laugh nervously, but Jim rose quickly from his place at Blair's side. "Impossible," Jim growled. 

Simon was on his feet in seconds and they stood toe to toe. Blair and Joe moved hastily, each taking hold of their mates' arms. 

Joe said, "It doesn't matter whether you believe it or not. Simon is what he is." 

"So you're saying he's a killer?" Jim looked coldly into the vampire's eyes. 

"Simon doesn't kill any longer." 

Jim sneered. "Of course, he doesn't." 

Joe sighed. "We don't have time for this. Simon made a solemn vow to me and he's honored that promise even though it goes against his nature." 

Jim looked skeptical. 

"It's very complicated," Joe explained, "but my life is in great danger and Simon keeps me safe. I do the same for him, as much as I am able. Without him, I'd be dead in days, possibly in hours." Joe trembled with the recollections. "Or worse," he whispered. 

Blair saw the terror in Joe's eyes. He tugged on Jim's shirt until Jim pulled his eyes away from Simon and met his. "Jim, please." 

Simon studied Blair's face. He was a bit surprised at himself that he felt drawn to his lover's brother and that he realized if need be, he would protect Blair as he did Joe. His desires did not cross into a physical longing for Blair because only with Joe could he opened his once cold heart and loved in his own fashion, but the protection mode was there, nonetheless. 

Jim watched Simon evaluate his partner and immediately understood the unwavering obligation to protect his own mate. At that moment, he felt an affinity with the man before him and said quietly, "I understand." 

Simon recognized the consensus of the formidable man and he returned his agreement with a cool smile and nod of his head. 

Blair recognized the silent exchange and he knew that the power between the two guardians had been tested. Both men had agreed to back off for now and Blair sighed with relief. "Let's sit back down and talk. Jim, how about a couple of beers?" 

Jim met Blair's eyes and while his face returned to an impassive state, he did nod. "Sure, Chief." 

"Great. Please, sit down." Blair waved at the sofa. 

Jim passed out beers and he sat very close to his mate, their thighs touching. Blair patted his knee briefly and gave him a reassuring glance. 

"You said Simon is a vampire. Let's say, for the sake of argument, that I believe that explanation. How is that possible?" Blair asked. 

Simon turned emerald eyes on Blair. "As I told Joseph, I just am. I have been for many centuries. As to why, I cannot possibly say. However, I wish to do is survive like everyone else, and for centuries that's what I did.... until Joe." 

Jim snorted in disbelief. 

Simon turned a cold eye on the detective. "What? Only humans can protect?" 

Jim rolled his eyes 

Blair sighed. "Please, Jim." 

"Blair, I want to know what's going on," Jim said curtly. 

Simon nodded. "I understand the need to protect, Detective. I see that need in you for your mate. I, too, have discovered a soulmate in Joe, something I never thought possible. However, it has happened and it's like my very existence. I don't question it, I just accept it." Simon allowed his eyes to caress his companion before he turned back to Jim and Blair. "The simplest explanation is always the best. I allowed myself to be captured by a government agency that had discovered my existence. They experimented on me to determine the secrets of immortality. Joseph was my doctor. He kept me alive." Simon flashed his mate a private smile before continuing. "It was discovered that I became what I am through a virus. It seems that Joe is unlucky enough to have the gene for this virus and this agency wishes to recapture both of us for further experimentation. So we are determined to evade them. Joseph has scars from their treatment should you desire to view them." Simon squeezed Joe's hand when he felt his mate tremble at the recollection. 

Joe's troubled eyes met Simons and he returned the squeeze. "Yes, he did rescue me." Joe sighed. "I'm a physician and a scientist, but even I can't explain Simon's existence. He is a creature unlike any other I have ever known. Simon makes no secret of his past actions, but since he rescued me, he has vowed not to kill again." Their eyes held each other's while Joe spoke. " "He has also vowed to protect me and to not allow me to be captured by our enemies." Joe looked directly into his brother's eyes, implying everything he could not say. 

Blair sat frozen. His thought processes shut down when the words 'Joe is unlucky enough to have the gene for this virus' were spoken. Joe quiet voice spoke to Blair. "I'm so sorry, Blair. Seeing as we're identical twins, it is almost a certainty that you carry the same gene. That's why I had to tell you about Simon and me. I'm very sorry." 

Jim stood with clenched fists. "You mean the gene that you have? The one that triggers vampirism?" 

Blair rose and paced, running his hands through his hair. "Damn, damn, damn. Naomi." Blair turned and met Joe's eyes. 

"I don't know," Joe said simply. "We might have gotten the gene through our father... or it could be a combination of genes. I just don't know." 

Blair's respiration rose and a trickle of sweat trailed between his shoulderblades. "So... so this gene ... how is it... how do you trigger it?" 

"It is triggered from the saliva of a vampire. Simon is the only one that we know about. If Simon were to bite you or I, Blair, we would turn. You must be careful. No one must know of this." Joe's hands reached out and he grabbed Blair's arms. "You must be very careful. Allow no one access to your medical records. Even now, the organization is scanning databases worldwide, searching. They know the genetic code. They have the means to track you down. They will reproduce the virus eventually. Then they won't need Simon. They will only need someone with the gene. Do you understand?" 

Blair nodded mutely and his face was pale, his breathing shallow. He suddenly felt sick and he now knew why Joe had become ill earlier. The very idea made him nauseated. He slumped back onto the sofa. 

Jim sat beside his lover and wrapped his arms around Blair's shoulders. "Relax, Chief. We don't know that you have it. Hell, we don't even know all of this is true." Jim examined Joe's face. He saw the fear there. He knew without a doubt that Joe was telling the truth, at least as far as he knew it. He sensed the man's terror and it frightened him. "We'll have Jack clean out the files. He'll know what to do." Jim squeezed Blair's shoulders. "We'll take care of it, Blair. I promise." 

Blair forced his mind to respond. He took comfort in his lover's embrace. "Yes." Blair straightened up. "Yes, good idea, Jim. Jack will know what to do. I know he will if I ask him." 

"Who is this person?" Simon asked, immediately on edge that the secrets would be exposed to any one. 

"A friend," Blair answered. "He'll know if this project is legit." 

Simon snorted. "Oh, it's legit. I, too, have the scars to prove it." 

Blair cleared his throat. "I don't doubt your story. It's just that Jack has helped Jim and I before. He's risked his life for us. If we have your permission, we need to talk to Jack about this. We won't reveal any more information than is absolutely necessary, but you must believe me when I say that Jack is above reproach. He'd do anything for us." 

Simon and Joe exchanged glances and Joe ran a nervous hand through his hair before he said, "Just this man you trust, and no one else. Do you understand, Blair?" Joe's gaze bore into his brother's eyes. "Tell me you understand. I need to hear it," Joe demanded. 

Blair nodded. "Yes, I understand fully." 

Joe turned his eyes to Jim. "I know that you have Blair's best interests at heart, Jim. I need to feel that you have mine and Simon's also. Please, Jim," Joe's voice broke. "I'll beg if I have to." 

Jim stared into the smoky blue depths for a long moment before he nodded. "You have my word." 

"Thank you," Joe said quietly. 

Simon walked to the balcony windows. He stared out into the night before turning to his mate. "Joseph, we must leave. It will be dawn soon..." 

Joe rose and turned to his companions. "Daybreak," he said simply as if it explained everything. 

"What does he eat?" Blair blurted out, even while knowing what the answer would be. 

Joe looked into his brother's eyes and smiled gently. "He drinks fresh blood. I keep an adequate supply in our refrigerator." At Blair's shocked look, Joe smiled reassuringly. "There are people who are willing to sell their blood and we are willing to pay for it." Joe almost reached out to his brother when he saw the fear on his face, but he withdrew at the last second. "It doesn't matter to Simon what a person's blood type is or if he is healthy, only that it is fresh." 

While Joe was talking with Blair, Jim prowled the room and watched Simon intently. The two men had silently withdrew the lines of confrontation at the requests of their partners and the uneasy truce that had been declared without a word being spoken was enforced. When Jim stopped behind Joe and catalogued his vitals, Simon, sensing no danger to his mate, watched closely but did not interfere. He knew the pull that each brother had to the other's mate, the desire to protect that came unbidden. He also knew that this powerful man had gifts that had yet to be revealed to him and Joe; that he was something beyond what was considered a normal man. 

Jim moved behind Blair, although his eyes were on the horizon. "You better go," he said to their guests. 

Joe nodded and with a quick glance at Simon, they went to the door. Joe turned to Blair and with a sad look, said, "In case we don't meet again, it was nice finding you." 

Blair shook his head. "No, don't say good bye. We'll meet again. And soon." Blair's eyes locked with Joe's "Promise me you'll stay in touch. This is too important to both of us. I want to talk with Naomi first, then I want to see you again." At Joe's reluctance, Blair shook his arm. "Promise me!" he insisted. 

Joe glanced at Simon and Jim. With a quiet sigh, he said, "If and when I feel it is safe to contact you, I will. But not until then. Do you understand, Blair?" 

"Yes, I do. I don't expect you to contact me if it's not safe for you or Simon." 

Joe put a hand on Blair's shoulder. "No, Blair. Not unless it's safe for you and Jim, not for Simon or me. I can't jeopardize you or your partner. Now do you understand?" 

Blair gave Joe a dazzling smile. "Yes. Thank you. Remember that we can help if you need protection. Please remember that." 

Joe nodded and gave his twin a quick smile, and Simon opened the door for his mate. 

"Wait," Blair said. 

Joe turned. Blair crossed the space between them and threw his arms around Joe, hugging his tightly. Joe stood with his arms held out stiffly for a few seconds before he slowly put his arms around Blair's shoulders and cautiously returned the hug. 

Blair pulled back and smiled. "Good luck." 

"Thanks." Joe said. He and Simon disappeared. 

Jim closed the door and turned the dead bolt. Blair stood with his shoulders hunched, looking dejected. Jim took one look at his lover and quickly gathered him in his arms. He led him to the sofa and they sat down wrapped around each other. 

"Thanks, Jim." 

"For what, love?" Jim petted the silky curls. 

"For being here." Blair crawled into his lover's lap and put his head on Jim's shoulder. "How could she?" he whispered. 

"I don't know, Chief," Jim said quietly, understanding everything his partner was asking. "She was young and stupid, like the rest of us have been. We all make mistakes." 

"That doesn't help." 

"You need to talk to her." 

"Yeah, I know, but not right now. I need to process." 

Jim chuckled, stroking the tense muscles on Blair's back. "Okay, Chief. Process all you want." 

"Do you think he'll be okay, Jim?" 

Jim caressed his lover's body gently and once Blair finally relaxed, Jim said, "Joe is so much like you, it was hard to let him leave tonight. The need to protect him was so strong, but strangely enough, I know he's safe under Simon's protection. I couldn't bring myself to separate them. " 

Soft lips touched Jim's neck, making his shiver. "Thank you. I love you, Jim." Blair snuggled for a few seconds. "What about...?" He trembled and Jim's arms tightened. 

"We'll figure it out together like we always do." Jim embraced his lover. "Love you, Chief. You're exhausted and I need to hold you close to me. Let's go to bed." 

* * *

End Blood Types by LilyK: chakbalam@netscape.net

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
